


Dress

by y02mustang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Sanvers, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Say my name and everything just stopsI don’t want you like a best friendOnly bought this dress so you could take it off-Dress, Taylor Swift





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of songs have been inspiring small fics lately - here's the first one!

_Say my name and everything just stops_  
_I don’t want you like a best friend_  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_  
_-_ Dress _, Taylor Swift_

* * *

Three dinner dates in as many weeks, but Kara insists it's strictly platonic, even as she comes home each time and gushes to Alex about the details of dining with Lena Luthor. Tonight, expecting more of the same on the fourth not-romantic-never-mind-the-flowers-Kara-almost-bought dinner, Alex and Maggie are at Kara’s helping her choose an outfit and are planning to steal her Netflix while they wait for her to return. 

“How do I look?” she asks, holding her arms out, turning slowly so the couple on the couch can look over her clothes. 

“Really gay,” Maggie coughs, taking a sip of her beer, grunting when Alex elbows her. 

“You look great,” Alex replies, but Kara frets. “Really, ignore her.”

Before Kara can change clothes for the twelfth time, there’s a knock at the door and she hurries to answer it. 

“Neckerchief, seriously?” Alex hisses. 

“Wasn't my idea,” Maggie returns, “she suggested it. Who was I to say no to Supergirl?”

“Lena, you're -” whatever Kara was going to say, ( _early_ Alex thinks, Maggie is sure it was going to be _hot_ ), is abruptly cut off. 

A few seconds pass with no sound in the apartment and Alex sighs, pushing off the couch. “Congrats, Luthor, I think you finally broke my sister.” She puts her hand on the edge of the door and peers around. _Yowsa._ One look at Lena and she drains her beer, putting the empty bottle in the kitchen sink and returning to the living room to grab Maggie’s arm, pulling her to her feet. “We’re not staying.”

“What,” Maggie protests, trying to finish her drink before Alex tugs her to the door, “why not? I wanna hear how it goes.”

“I have a feeling I don't,” Alex mutters. 

Lena is still standing in the doorway, Kara slack-jawed and completely unable to process manners enough to invite her in. 

“Holy shit,” is all Maggie says, clapping Kara on the shoulder when they slip past her. “I'm _impressed_ , Luthor. Well done.” They walk down the hall and Maggie whispers, “Damn, Danvers, your sister is in so much trouble.”

“Tell me about it.”

“At least she's finally gonna get laid.”

“That's my _sister_!” Alex groans. “Never say that again.”

*****

Kara blinks rapidly, closing her mouth with a loud click, trying to find her voice. “I thought. Um. Wow. But, dinner? Aren't we, um, what's the word.”

“Late?”

“Yeah. That. Late.”

Lena steps inside and closes the door to the apartment when it becomes clear that Kara doesn't have the focus to do so herself. “I have to admit, I didn't actually make reservations for us.”

“Oh.” Kara’s brow furrows slightly, as though she's trying to be sad about missing out on Italian, but her expression is limited to awe for the woman in front of her. 

“I thought we could stay in, instead.”

“Sure, yes. Yeah. We can. Can we?”

Lena chuckles, putting on more courage than she feels. She steps forward, caressing Kara’s cheek with one hand, stroking the soft skin below her ear, and then kisses her, hard. 

Kara whines and her hands grab for Lena’s waist, pulling her close, grinding against her before she knows what she's doing. 

Lena pulls the blonde hair from the loose ponytail, plunging her hands into the locks, tugging a little, trying to clear the haze from her mind enough to make a note about the reaction that causes - namely, Kara bucks against her hip and then increases the intensity of their kiss. It's definitely something she wants to try again, but then she feels lips shift to her neck and she loses that train of thought entirely. 

“Kara,” she breathes. She means it to be encouraging, to be _yes don't stop_ , and she wonders if the message got through. 

For a moment she's sure it did, because Kara groans and places insistent kisses at the hollow of her throat. Then Kara pulls back and Lena reluctantly opens her eyes, worried she might have broken the connection, interrupted something building.

Kara’s hair is wild from Lena’s hands, blue eyes wide, cheeks perhaps a little rosy, glasses certainly crooked, neckerchief half undone. “Are we… is this… is this really happening?” she asks, still having trouble forming words. 

Lena swallows. She tries to get a read on the woman before her, pushing away thoughts of potentially flirty dinners and lingering hugs. What was the woman telling her now? Her pupils are wide, she's breathing quickly, and Lena can feel the tremble in the hands still against her waist. She chalks it up to anticipation that mirrors her own, and takes the plunge. 

“It's real,” she says, and it must be the right thing because Kara removes her glasses, setting them gently on the island, and surges forward to kiss her again. Lena mimics the motion and stumbles back a few steps, smiling when Kara snakes an arm around her waist and easily keeps her upright. 

Hands roam and Lena can feel the warmth even through the dress, can feel the controlled strength, and it's a bit of a rush when she acknowledges somewhere in the back of her mind all that strength is capable of and yet she has no fear. Kara starts at her thigh, below the hemline, and trails a hand upward, slowly, molding to every curve. Lena is beginning to lose track of the details, trying to focus on the kisses against her lips and along her jawline, as well as the hand splayed against her lower back, keeping her pressed against the Girl of Steel, while the other hand is on the move, but all she knows is everything feels good.

“God, Kara,” Lena groans, throwing her head back as a strong hand covers her breast and squeezes, firm yet careful not to actually hurt. 

“Lena,” Kara kisses her neck, “Rao, you feel so good.” More kisses, small nips, and Lena trembles with anticipation. “More… can I?”

“Please,” she breathes, a little more desperate then she's proud of, but Kara sucks gently at her pulse point and she forgets to be self-conscious. 

“Your dress, it's beautiful but I… I might tear it.” She tries to concentrate on her words, on caressing every inch of Lena she can reach, but the delicate fabric is serving as a barrier and she wants it gone. She takes a half-step back, giving Lena a chance to remove her dress, not trusting herself to be helpful in a constructive fashion. 

Lena blinks at the space between them, concerned that Kara is uncomfortable, but then she remembers her words and steps forward. She whispers into her ear, “When I bought this dress, I imagined…” Her words break off, panting, and she finishes in a breath, “I only bought this dress for you to take it off.”

Kara is happy to oblige. 

*****

Later, curled up together on Kara’s bed, very naked and very happy, Lena sighs softly, listening to the strong heartbeat under her ear. “Thank you.”

Kara raises an eyebrow, continuing to rub slow circles across Lena’s back. “Pretty sure I'm the one who should be thanking you. Three times.”

Unable to hold back the brief smug smirk, Lena kisses a bit of skin near Kara’s throat. “Thank you for not closing the door on me when I showed up like this.”

“What?” Kara shifts a little until she can press a kiss to the slightly damp forehead, nuzzling her hair. “Thank you for being brave enough for both of us.”

“I was afraid. That I’d misread everything,” she admits, accepting the warm hug. “I was so scared you'd answer the door and I would ruin our friendship.”

“Lena,” she tsks gently, “nothing can ever ruin our friendship. Being together like this, though… I've wanted it for a long time,” she sighs, “I just didn't think it was possible.” Kara chuckles. “Alex is never going to let me live down that I kept insisting our dinner dates weren't actually dates.”

Lena smiles and kisses the edge of her ear. “Oh, darling, I so wanted those to be actual dates.”

“Well, that means we get to do them again,” Kara decides, “so we can do it right.”

“Does that mean,” Lena asks, smile faltering as her nerves pick up again, “that you want this, us, to be a long-term thing?”

Blue eyes are wide as Kara blinks at her. “Do you… is this not…,” she stammers, trying to wrangle her emotions into something coherent, but she’s completely taken aback at the idea that Lena may have only wanted this one night and nothing more. “I was kind of hoping for more than just tonight,” she says at last.

“Me, too,” Lena sighs in relief, pressing her face into Kara’s neck, where she can feel the rapid pulse against her nose. “I didn't want to push you, I didn't want to presume.”

“Listen,” Kara says, trying not to tremble as it sinks in that Lena isn't leaving, “when it comes to us, presume away. I love you, okay, so I'm not going anywhere and I always want to be with you and more dinner dates that I actually know are dates, yes, please.”

Nearly a minute passes. Lena holds her breath, waiting to see if Kara will back pedal the admission, and when no frantic corrections are issued, she wonders if the blonde is even aware she'd said the words. “You mean that?”

“I mean all of it.”

“Do you realize you… you told me you love me?”

Kara raises an eyebrow. “Yes,” she says slowly, “I meant that, too.” She pushes up on one elbow so she can look into sparkling green eyes. “You asked if I wanted us to be long-term. I want us to be for… for as long as you want. Forever, even,” she cups Lena’s cheek, “but don't take that as a mandatory sentence if you don't want it, okay? Just know, whatever you want, I want that, too.”

Lena bites her lip, feeling her breath catch. When she finds it again, it comes as a near sob and she lowers her head, ducking into Kara’s shoulder. She feels Kara’s arms tighten around her immediately. 

“Hey, it's okay, we don't, we don't have to do anything you don't want,” Kara scrambles, “or be anything you don't want. This isn't, no pressure, okay?” She places a stream of kisses against the top of Lena’s head, holding her close, trying to figure out what she said wrong so she can fix it. “I'm just… I’m here, okay? I'm here.”

“I know,” Lena murmurs, inhaling slowly, blinking away the tears, “and that's all I need. Kara,” she raises her head, “I love you, too.”

It takes a moment for it to sink in, but when it does, a smile starts that Kara has no chance of stopping. “Really?”

“Really.” It all feels somewhat surreal, lying nude in Kara’s bed, knowing the woman intimately now, professing her love… she doesn't seem to recognize her own voice saying these words and she forces herself to focus. “God, Kara, I've… I’ve loved you for months.”

“Even before…?”

Lena smiles gently, understanding. “I had a crush on Supergirl, I'll admit that.” She finds it easier to speak when she's reassuring the hero instead of simply confessing her feelings. “But then, who doesn't?” Kara huffs a sigh and Lena smiles, stroking her hip idly. “But _you_ , Kara, I fell in love with you long before I knew you were the woman behind the cape.”

Kara’s cheeks flush pink and Lena’s heart melts. “I'm really glad you bought that dress,” she says, after a moment, placing a kiss on the tip of Lena’s nose. “I'm kind of sorry you can't wear it again.”

Lena chuckles softly, kissing a line across Kara's neck. “I'm not,” she murmurs, “because it means you get to help me pick out another one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a longer fic planned for October, then at least one Scout fic for November and hopefully some good wintertime prompts for December. Supercorp all year long!


End file.
